The Endless Abyss Of You
by Oblivion-Time
Summary: Soul is gone and he has been for 10 months. She misses her boyfriend and everything has turned to the worse for her. She has lost weight and she doesn't know what to do. Soul haunts her everywhere, but will a visit at the festival help Maka with her sorrow? When you read this, Please watch the Soul eater openings with Ao No Kaori and then Counter Identity! It are based on them.


**The endless abyss of you **

''_Yo, Maka!''_

''Soul! Soul where are you!'' I was here again. I was in the darkness.

''_Yo, Maka!'' _I heard his voice again. It had been haunting me for the last 10 months.

''Soul!'' Then I woke up again, all drenched in sweat again. This wasn't the first time I had had a dream about my weapon partner Soul and my boyfriend from one and a half year ago.

Alone…

I'm alone again…

It was only a dream…

My eyes got watery as I sat up, pulling my legs up to my chest. Soul had haunted me day and night since he left me…

Since the day he left us all…

Tears trickled down my face as I grabbed my pillow and sobbed into it. My small frame shook as I remembered the day he had left… the day he left us all…

It had been so sudden. Nobody had expected it until it had happened… until he was gone…

I screamed out my pain as I cried heavily. My pillow was already wet from my tears as I continued to let out my pain.

Why did Soul have to leave? He left me all alone. He left so sudden…

''_Yo, Maka!''_ I snapped my head toward the door and a big smile spread on my lips. He was finally here! He was finally home again!

He stood there in the doorway in his green pants and orange sweater with the 'EATER' mar on his left chest. His bangs covered his eyes and his face was expressionless.

''Soul! You are finally-'' Soul slowly disappeared in thin air and I felt how my heart got heavy again with sorrow.

It was only my imagination…

It was only my mind playing games with me again…

''SOUL YOU BASTARD!'' I buried my head in my pillow again and sobbed heavily.

He just had to go away…

Orders are orders, but still. I missed him and it has been ages since his last phone call. I was worried sick about him and I couldn't do anything since he was always on my mind.

Why did Lord Death have to send him on a mission alone? We were a team after all and we are stronger together! So why couldn't I come along?

I was like a hollow shell like this. The only thing I could feel was love for Soul, sorrow and pain because he wasn't here and I missed him so much! He promised he would call as often as he could but it had been now two weeks and four days since he had called me! It is far too long! What if something terrible had happened to Soul! I don't know if I would be able to take it if he left me for real. The only thing keeping me alive now was because I knew Soul would come home as soon as he is done with his mission.

RIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

I threw myself over my phone answering quickly as I pressed the phone to my ear for dear life.

''Soul! Soul is that you!'' My voice cracked at the end and I crossed my fingers, hoping it was Soul.

''No, Sorry Maka, it is Tsubaki.'' My heart dropped like a stone. Tsubaki knew how much I missed him and she and all of my friends had tried to cheer me up with picnics, ordering my favorite food and have movie night, but all I wanted was the albino boy who I love. I wanted my boyfriend back.

''I know I'm not the one you want to talk to right now, but tonight is a very special festival and it would only be wrong if you didn't come. It is only here tonight so please Maka, can you come.'' I didn't want to go… not without Soul. What if Soul called while I was on the festival? I don't want to risk it.

''Thanks, but no thanks; I don't feel like going out. Soul might call.'' I could almost feel how Tsubaki frowned on the other side of the phone.

I didn't want to make Tsubaki sad, but I just couldn't bring myself to go.

''I promise you Maka. If you come, you won't regret it. We will turn that frown upside down.'' Tsubaki sounded determinate to get me to go, but how could I when all my happiness came only to my albino lover?

''I can't see how you can make me any happier. All I want is Soul.'' Tsubaki sigh in the phone.

''_Yo, Maka,''_ I heard it again. Soul's voice; his husky voice and it felt he was whispering it in my ear. I could almost picture his lips brushing against my ear.

I quickly turned around, but as earlier, he wasn't there.

''Maka, but I'm sure this time we will get you in a better mood. I'm sure of it! This time you will be happier than you have ever been,'' I sigh. She wasn't going to give up and this is very unusual of Tsubaki.

''Fine, I will go but I won't promise you it will make me feel any better.'' I hung up on the phone as I laid it down on the bedside table.

Now I would have to go out in public. That means I will have to do some serious preparation. I haven't taken a shower in god knows how long and it felt like forever since I ate something.

I stood up on my weak legs as I started to walk toward the bathroom.

I had lost much weight and I knew Soul wouldn't be happy when he gets home. He always kept reminding me too eat as much as I could since I was already really skinny.

I looked myself in the mirror as I took off my clothes. My ribcage pushed underneath my skin, looking like it would cut through my skin.

Soul would definitely not be happy when he sees my body. Heck, I wasn't even happy with my body. I mean, I wasn't happy with my body before, but now, it is even worse!

I sigh as I got inside of the shower. ''Soul will be so disappointed in me…'' I washed my hair and body thoroughly, getting myself clean as possible.

Stepping out of the shower, I looked at my reflection in the mirror again. My face was pale and I had lost the rosy color on my lips. My green eyes were dull and didn't sparkle as the usually did.

Oh well, this happens when you haven't seen the most precious to you in 10 months. You start to lose control over your own life.

I grabbed a towel, covering my hideous body from the mirror and walked out of the bathroom, toward my room. Walking up to the wardrobe, I looked at the few clothes I had. I didn't really feel to wear a skirt but I only had skirts, leggings and pajama pants, so I'm kind of forced to wear a skirt.

''_Yo, Maka!''_ There is was again. Soul's voice. Why would my mind always torture me like this with Soul? I love him and there isn't a person in the whole world I missed as much as I missed him.

I missed the way Soul wrapped his arms around me from behind when I was making breakfast.

I missed the way he kissed my forehead when I had had a nightmare or when there was a thunderstorm.

I missed his warmth as he hugged me close to his body in a very protective way.

I missed hearing his voice and his I love you's.

I sigh as I picked out my red checkered skirt, white shirt and a green and yellow tie. I didn't feel like putting on the yellow vest because, well, I didn't have energy to even get dressed.

I put on my clothes and tailed up my air in pigtail when I heard the doorbell. I walked toward the hall, not caring who it might be.

I dragged my feet along the floor as I opened the door, there were all my friends. Tsubaki and Liz gasped when they saw me while Black*Star's and Kid's eyes widen. Patty just didn't care because she was playing with a paper giraffe.

''Maka… You look terrible!'' Tsubaki exclaimed.

''And what has happened to you! You are all bones!'' Liz gasped as her eyes sparkled with worry.

I didn't feel like caring about my appearance since Soul wasn't here.

''Please, you don't need to point it out. I already know I look like a zombie,'' I said tiredly when Kid started to feel my ribs and stomach. ''Knock it off Kid. I'm not in the mood.''

''You are just bones as Liz says! It feels like your ribcage is going to cut through your skin at any time! What would Soul say if he found you like this?''

''_Yo, Maka!''_ My eyes got watery as I hear Soul's voice again. Why did my brain have to play tricks like these on me?

My friends must have noticed my watery eyes because Kid immediately pulled away and apologized as Tsubaki pulled me into a tight hug. I could feel Tsubaki's warm body against mine, but it was nothing like Soul's warm body.

''I'm sorry Maka… But we just want to help you out. We are your friends and we don't want you to be locked up in your apartment and slowly forget everything except Soul… Soul wouldn't want that.'' Tsubaki's voice was so kind… but not as kind as Soul's.

Why did Soul have to leave? Why haven't he called?

''Anyway, this night we will have fun. You are going to have a blast Maka.'' Black*Star exclaimed as Tsubaki pulled away from me and offered a warm smile to me.

''Black*Star is right. You are going to have plenty of fun this night.'' Tsubaki smiled as Liz grabbed my hand and started to pull me out of mine and Soul's apartment, smiling and giggling.

''Come on Maka. This is going to be plenty if fun.'' All of my friends started talking to each other as we walked toward the festival. I walked behind everyone else, looking at the ground.

I heard how all of my friends were talking all about an amazing roller coaster and a creepy haunting house.

''Yo, Maka!'' I heard his voice again. This felt so real. This sounded more like a scream. I quickly turned around but he wasn't there.

Of course… I keep always falling for the same trick! Soul isn't going to come home!

Tears started to stream down my face as I quickly ran away from my friends. I heard how they kept calling me but I kept on running.

The cool wind kept whipping my face as I ran. I didn't know where I was going; I just wanted to run away from Soul's voice.

''Yo, Maka!''

I want to get away from his voice.

''Yo, Maka!'' I wanted to get away from his voice so my mind could stop playing games with me.

''Yo, Maka!'' I stopped. I could never run away from Soul! He would always be with me! He would always be with me like an endless abyss. That is what he left in my heart when he left!

I took deep breathes as I rested my hands on my knees, my tears made dark spots on the ground as two awfully familiar shoes stepped inside of my vision. I knew those shoes too well, those were Soul's shoes, but it couldn't be him! He was gone and my mind was just playing dirty tricks with me!

''What were you doing? I called multiple times but you kept on running away from me.'' It was Soul's voice again.

I blinked away my tears and the shoes were still there. I slowly looked up. It was his green pants and when my vision reached higher, I saw Soul's orange sweater with his leather jacket on and when I finally looked at his face, it was Soul's face. He wore his black headband as he grin his usual smirk.

Is this really Soul or is my mind only playing an awful trick?

Soul started to laugh as he messed up my hair. This was really Soul. I felt his strong warm hand on my head and my eyes immediately got watery again.

''Yo, Maka. I'm back'' I immediately threw myself into his chest, hugging him tightly as I let my tears flow down my cheeks.

''You bastard! You never called me these past two weeks and four days! I missed you so much!'' I sobbed into his chest and I could feel Soul's arms snake around my waist as he kissed me head.

''I'm sorry… I worked my ass off so I could finish this mission as soon as possible. I missed you too.'' He caressed my back as I sobbed into his chest. I took in Soul's scent and let it calm me down. I still had trouble fighting with the reality that Soul was finally him.

''Hey Maka. What happened while I was gone? You look terrible and I can feel your ribcage much more than usual. You know I have always told you to not lose one single pound more,'' Soul said calmly as he caress my back.

New tears watered my eyes and I started to sob again.

''I'm so sorry Soul. I just missed you and I didn't have the energy to do anything and- and I just forgot about my own health.'' I sobbed as my tears made his jacket wet. ''I'm so sorry. I just missed you so much I started to hear your voice and see you in front of me! I missed you so much! It was unbearable.''

Soul kissed my head as he caressed my back. ''I missed you too. A lot. You were always in my dreams and sometimes I could hear your voice too.'' I pulled away and looked into his crimson eyes. They were all filled with sadness. ''I'm sorry I left. I shouldn't have taken on that mission.''

''It is okay. You are here now and that is what matter.'' I closed the space between us and kissed him passionately. He kissed me eagerly back as he pulled me protectively close to him.

I had really missed his velvet lips and the way Soul always made me the happiest girl alive when he kissed me.

''YOU GO SOUL! MAKE-OUT THE CRAP OUT OF HER!'' Black*Star yelled and we immediately stopped kissing and looked behind me where the whole gang stood.

My cheeks flushed as Soul stilled held me close in my arms.

''We told you this was going to be plenty of fun.'' Liz grin as Kid held his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind.

I smiled a true smile which I haven't done in 10 months. ''Thank you Liz and Tsubaki, this is the best day ever,'' I said as I rested my head on Soul's chest.

''Alright everyone, this is not the end of my mission. Maka you are the only one who doesn't know about it.'' Soul said with his husky voice and my eyes snapped open.

''Wait what?! Did all of you know Soul was going to return today?!'' I pulled away from Soul and looked around at our friends. All of them nodded which made me extremely angry.

''Why didn't you tell me! You knew how depressed I was and you didn't tell me!'' I was about to leap toward them and give them a piece of my mind when Soul wrapped his arms around my waist, puling me toward his chest.

''I told them not to tell. I wanted it to be a surprise but now I see I should have them tell you.'' He whispered huskily in my ear. ''I'm sorry Maka.'' I shivered feeling his lips brush my ear and it made me drop all of my rage at once.

''What kind of mission do you have left?'' I said with my eyes closed, enjoying Soul's lips close to my ear.

''It is about a sleeping pre-kishin under the festival. We are supposed to go and take it out but we don't know where it is in the festival,'' Soul chuckled, ''But I think it is better to let Kid and Black*Star to take care of it. You are small as a toothpick and you have lost a lot of muscle. Can you really fight Maka?'' I nodded eagerly as Soul's lips continued to caress my ear.

''I'm ready to fight anything.'' Soul kissed my ear which sent chills down my spine. I really loved feeling Soul's lips on my ears.

''I knew I could count on you Maka,'' He quickly kissed my cheek as he pulled away and grabbed my hand, ''should we get going to the festival?''

Everybody exclaimed in happiness as we walked to the festival. It was all bright with neon colors and I felt all happy not because Soul was by my side holding my hand. I felt happy because for once in this 10 month I had actually done something fun (even if we had just stepped inside of the festival.)

I looked around the festival like a little kid who had just stepped inside of a big candy store with 'all you can eat' on the menu.

''Soul, where do we start?'' Kid asked as he suspiciously looked around in the crowd.

''How about we go and have fun and look around the festival at the same time,'' Soul squeezes my hand as he started to drag me away from my friends.

''Maka and I will be at the food stands, I have a different mission to fatten her up.'' Soul smirked at our friends as he pulled me away.

''So you are going to make me really fat now?'' I giggled by some reason. Getting really fat may not have sounded like a great idea, but when Soul suggested it, it sounded like the most perfect plan I have ever heard.

''Yea, you are far too skinny. It is not healthy to be that skinny you are.'' Soul walked up to a food stand and ordered all types of fat food for us.

We found a table at the corner of the food market where we took a seat.

''Eat all you can. You need to regain your weight as well as your strength.'' I nodded happily as I started to eat on a hamburger. Soul smirked as he started to eat on his hamburger.

''Lets race, the one who finish his or hers hamburger first will decide on where we will go next.'' I smirked back.

''You are on!'' Soul smirked back as he held his burger close to his mouth.

''One… Two… THREE!'' We both buried our faces in our hamburgers but I should have known Soul would win. He is after all a weapon who eats huge souls and has the last name 'Eater.'

He chuckled cockily as I had only finished half of my hamburger. ''You should never have accepted my challenge, love.''

I blushed madly as I swallowed my food. ''Well I accepted just so we could go to the tunnel of love is I won.'' I covered my face as Soul leaned over the table and kissed my nose.

''We can go in the tunnel of love later,'' Soul smirked evilly and I knew this was something I would definitely not like. ''But first we are going in the haunted mansion and then the roller coaster.'' Soul smirked as he leaned back on his chair.

''You know I'm not good with haunted mansion! You chose it first because you want to be mean to me'' Soul burst out laughing as he banged his fists in the table.

''Maybe I did but I have heard it is pretty cool.''

I sigh as I stood up from the table, leaving the half eaten burger on the table. I felt stronger somehow after eating the burger, getting some food in my belly.

''Then let's go and get this over with,'' I said standing up and started to drag Soul toward the haunted mansion. I knew I was so going to regret this when we did enter it and I did. It looked like Professor Stein's lab but more like in the church way. It was all creepy and it scared the living shit out of me.

''Don't be so nervous. All of this is faked.'' Soul squeezed my hand, giving me support as we walked through the dark corridors of the haunted mansion.

''What if the pre-kishin hides in here?'' I gulped as our shoes made sounds against the cement floor.

''Well then-'' Soul got cut off by a wood meeting the floor behind us.

We quickly turned around and there laid a bookcase, fallen over on the floor.

I sigh with relief as I started to tough on Soul's hand. ''It was only a bookcase. That thing scared me really badly.''

Soul's eyes were still glued to the fallen bookcase. ''There is something wrong. If that was a part of the attraction, then it would have gotten up back against the wall again.''

My eyes widen. Soul had a point and I didn't like it at all. This was a sign something wasn't quite right here.

''Maka, use your soul perception and see what you can find in this haunted house.'' I nodded and closed my eyes, using my soul perception.

What I saw was frightening me. I couldn't find anything inside of the haunted house, but underneath it, there was a huge sleeping pre-kishin, but what it seems is that he is going to wake up at any second.

The walls started to crack as Soul squeezed my hand. ''Maka, what do you see?!'' My eyes were still glued on the huge golem like pre-kishin.

''Soul there is a huge pre-kishin under the haunted house and he is waking up!'' The ceiling started to collapse in front of us and Soul immediately started to run, dragging me behind him.

''We have to get out of here now! Who knows when the house is going to collapse!'' Soul yelled as we ran side-by-side, toward the entrance.

''Soul! But what will we do with the humans in the area? They will be in danger-'' I stopped in midsentence when I noticed there wasn't any humans in the festival area. There wasn't a soul to be found except for our friends.

The ceiling continued to collapse as we ran for our lives.

Soul squeezed my hand as we could see the light of the entrance. I think I have never been this happy to see light before.

We ran out of the haunted house to find our friends running toward it.

''Turn around! The whole place is about to collapse!'' They seemed to get it because they started to run the other direction as they came from, screaming like babies as I heard the haunted house collapse and a roar shake the very air.

''Soul!''

''Already on it!'' Soul's body became white as he transformed into his scythe form. I quickly caught him and then I noticed the roller coaster. It was coming in high speed toward the pre-kishin.

I followed my instinct as I jumped on the death like train, rushing toward the pre-kishin when Soul chuckled.

''_Look like we got to ride the roller coaster after all.''_ Soul chuckled but I just snapped back at him.

''This is not the time for jokes, Soul.'' The train rushed toward the pre-kishin golum and it raised his stone hands and I thought we weren't going to make it pass the pre-kishin, but we did.

It hit the train when I jumped off it, destroying the tracks and the train. I was about to lunge an attack on him when I heard Ragnaroks scream.

''Screech alpha!'' A purple flash knocked the golum at the side, making a big cloud of grey dust. Crona didn't come with us to the festival so he must have been send here as back-up. Now when I think about it, we probably should have invited Crona to join us here instead of him being send here as back-up.

I saw Kid flying on his skate board, coming out behind the golum and started to shoot it in the side.

The golum had now all the attention on Kid as he was high above the golum's head.

''_Maka, we should probably start working on our soul wavelength so we can perform the genie hunter. With hunter won't do it with this guy.''_ I nodded in agreement as I saw Black*Star running toward the pre-kishin, holding Tsubaki in her shuriken mode.

I started to send my soul wavelength to Soul as he sent it back.

After when we had gotten together as boyfriend and girlfriend, our bond had become much stronger so we didn't need the black blood piano to use genie hunter which was a big relief since it hadn't really done anything good.

Black*Star threw the shuriken and Tsubaki cut off the stone arm on the golum's side closes to me, the golum's arm decayed and broke down to stones.

''_Maka this is it! Finish it now!''_ Soul exclaimed but I was already on it.

I leaped off the roller coaster track and Soul started to glow, turning into genie hunter. I let out a battle cry as the golum turned to us. He must have known it was my turn, but since he didn't have his left arm any more. He couldn't defend himself with just the little left of his so called arm.

Soul easily cut through the golum as I landed expertly on the ground. The next second the golum exploded, turning from a pre-kishin into absolutely nothing.

''You did it Maka!'' Soul cheered as he transformed back into his human form and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I was a little taken back, but I immediately kissed him back when the shock went away.

He pulled me close to him and his hand was on my lower back as the other one cupped my face.

I loved Soul and this day had been amazing. If someone would have told me that I would have gone to the festival, fought a huge golum and gotten Soul back I would have said that person was full of crap.

Soul pulled away and rested his forehead on mine, still holding me lose to him.

''I love you Maka Albarn. It is a shame we never got to ride the tunnel of love.'' For once, it would actually be me to suggest this, but it had been months and I have missed Soul beyond imagination. He had dug an endless abyss in my heart when he went on his mission, but now when he is finally here by my side, it was all healed and forgotten it had even happened. Soul is the only one who can dig a deep whole in my heart so it can become an endless abyss. He is the one man for me and I love him more than anything.

''What do you say we go home and I will show you my tunnel of love?'' I winked and Soul smirk his sexiest grin and we both knew it would be a really active night for us both.

Soul threw me over his shoulder as he quickly started to run away toward home. ''Your tunnel of love is the best tunnel of love that exists and do you know what the best part of it is?''

I giggled as he ran as fast as he could toward home. ''No what?''

''It is only me who is allowed to enter it.''


End file.
